In 2000, the American Society for Microbiology (ASM) entered into an agreement with NIGMS (herein referred to as Cycle to sponsor the Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS). The ABRCMS provides students opportunities to demonstrate scientific knowledge, learn about research in biomedicine, develop professional skills, and access professional networks. In three years, the Conference boasts 2600 attendees, 1000 student presentations, and 180 recruiters from universities. Seventy percent of the attendees are students and 30% non-students. Of the students, 40% are seniors, 30% juniors, 13% sophomores, 2% freshman, and 15% graduate students. Twenty-seven percent are MBRS students, 31% MARC students, 14% BRIDGES students, and 29% non-MORE students. As Cycle 1 comes to closure, new ideas and directions are planned for Cycle 2. In Cycle 2, the ASM proposes to modify slightly the current Conference aims, bearing in mind students' professional needs as "biomedical scientists-in-training and ABRCMS uniqueness. The specific aims of ABRCMS for Cycle 2 are: 1. Undergraduate students share their research project data and demonstrate scientific knowledge, 2. Undergraduate students prepare for the evolving and interdisciplinary nature of biomedical and behavioral sciences research, 3. Undergraduate students prepare to transition successfully between undergraduate and graduate or professional education, 4. Undergraduate faculty advisers and program directors keep abreast of excellence in mentoring and advising. [unreadable] [unreadable]